<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rumores by aur208</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908846">Rumores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aur208/pseuds/aur208'>aur208</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confrontations, Drama &amp; Romance, F/F, Fear, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Female Protagonist, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Hogwarts, Homophobia, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Misunderstandings, Quidditch, Rejection, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:01:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aur208/pseuds/aur208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily Claire no era una chica que se dejaba llevar por los rumores, es decir, desde que llegó a Hogwarts ya la consideraban la chica maldita por el asunto de las bóvedas y la desaparición de su hermano Jacob. ¿Por qué le debería importar lo que la gente diga?.<br/>Pero el día de hoy no fue el caso, desde que escucho el rumor de que su compañera de Quidditch, la cazadora "Skye Parkin" estaba saliendo con un chico de Gryffindor. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y la necesidad de confirmar el rumor era importante para su paz mental.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skye Parkin &amp; Player Character, Skye Parkin/Original Female Character(s), Skye Parkin/Player Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Busqueda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3> Capitulo 1</h3><p>
  <strong>Abril. 1989 </strong>
</p><p>Lily Claire no era una chica que se dejaba llevar por los rumores, es decir, desde que llegó a Hogwarts ya la consideraban la chica maldita por el asunto de las bóvedas y la desaparición de su hermano Jacob.</p><p>¿Por qué le debería importar lo que la gente diga?. Pero el día de hoy no fue el caso, desde que escucho el rumor de que su compañera de Quidditch, la cazadora "Skye Parkin" estaba saliendo con un chico de Gryffindor. Su cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas y la necesidad de confirmar el rumor era importante para su paz mental. </p><p>Lily emprendió una viaje por Hogwarts, empezando por las mazmorras, en particular en  las cocinas, la segunda cosa que amaba Skye, aparte de jugar Quidditch, era comer, y honestamente,<em> se sorprendió cuando no la encontró ahí</em>,  inmediatamente fue a la sala común de Slytherin. <em> Tampoco estaba.</em> Cuando salio de la sala se cruzó con su desagradable Jefe de casa Snape, quién le devolvió una mirada que expresaba disgusto,<em> El sentimiento es el mismo, murciélago de las mazmorras—pensó dentro de sí.</em> </p><p>Con lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza se dirigió al gran comedor, hasta que se encontró a Penny Haywood,  junto con Ben y Rowan Khanna, <em> su mejor amiga </em>, en los pasillos del vestíbulo. Con un gran agotamiento se dirigió hasta el grupo.</p><p>—Chicos, ¿Han visto a Skye?— pregunto bruscamente Lily , quién respiraba con dificultad.<br/>
</p><p>— ¡Lily, por la barba de Merlín, tranquilízate! estás muy alterada— respondió una preocupada Penny.<br/>
</p><p>—Si, la vi, hace como cinco minutos en el estadio de Quidditch— dijo Rowan con un tono de complicidad. <em> Claro, como no se le había ocurrido antes.</em> El estadio de quidditch. Era bien conocido que Skye practicaba en sus tiempos libres y era normal encontrarla ahí gran parte de su día.<br/>
</p><p>—Gracias chicos, me tengo que ir— Lily estaba apunto de salir por la puerta principal cuando Rowan le gritó —Buena suerte Lily— ella le guiño con picardía.</p><p>Lily no tenía tiempo para las bromas de su amiga, pero eso no importo, por qué sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse, desecho sus pensamientos y emprendió el camino hacia el estadio de Quidditch con seguridad, aunque no sabía cómo iba a dirigirse a Skye. Después de el rechazo público que recibió por parte de ella la semana pasada. Ella le había dicho expresamente que no estaba interesada en ella y que no le gustaban las chicas. </p><p>Pero Lily sabía que eso era una patética mentira, solo intentaba encubrir el hecho de que era lesbiana, por pánico de que pensarían las personas cercanas a ella, pero conociendo a la rompe maldiciones, le iba a sacar la verdad a su compañera y a encararla, por qué ella era de  todo, menos una cobarde.<em> Y le gustaban los desafíos, en especial, la impredecible y salvaje </em> <strong> Skye Parkin. </strong></p><p>Skye estaba practicando su puntería, arrojando las quaffles, con una precisión escalofriante, alrededor de los aros.<br/>
</p><p> — ¡SKYE PARKIN!, necesito hablar contigo. Ahora. —grito Lily a través del estadio, estaba agradecida que no hubiera nadie alrededor. <em> No quería espectadores entrometidos. </em><br/>
</p><p>Su compañera rápidamente empezó a descender de los aros. Aterrizando en el campo, con cierta incertidumbre, Skye estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decir Lily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confrontación</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> <strong> Marzo. 1989 </strong> </p><p>Era un día ligeramente nevado, el invierno ya estaba causando sus últimos estragos en el castillo. Lily Claire se encontraba particularmente nerviosa. Su amiga Rowan Khanna le había dado esta hilarante idea de expresarle sus sentimientos a su compañera de Quidditch, Skye Parkin, en el gran comedor.</p><p>La rompe maldiciones reconoce que la idea de su amiga, era demasiado arriesgada y un poco tonta, aunque ella sabía de primera mano, que la cazadora de Slytherin estaba interesada en ella.</p><p>Pero no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su compañera, tomando en cuenta que lo iba hacer enfrente de medio colegio.</p><p>Así que con paso decidido se dirigió al gran comedor y fácilmente pudo localizar a la chica en las mesas de slytherin. Ella está hablando animadamente con Murphy McNully, el comentarista de la cabina.</p><p><em>Bueno, era ahora o nunca. </em> </p><p>—Sk..Skye.. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?, ¿estas ocupada? — el tono de Lily era temeroso, le envió una mirada a Murphy y a ella, esperaba no haber interrumpido algo importante</p><p>—Claro Lily, dime ¿Qué pasa?— su compañera le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.</p><p>—De acuerdo..no sé cómo empezar— de pronto estaba realmente nerviosa, pero tenía que ser valiente y aclararlo de una vez— Bueno Skye no sé si estés enterada de esto, pero… me gustas — estaba a punto de derramar su discurso previamente ensayado, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por una confundida Skye .</p><p>— ¿Te ruego me disculpes? — parecía que la cazadora de Slytherin iba a entrar en un ataque de pánico, las miradas de todo la mesa estaban sobre ellas y su incomoda conversación.</p><p>—Me gustas Skye, más de lo que debería, eres la mejor cazadora y persona que he conocido en mi vida, eres valiente, atrevida y a veces un poco salvaje, pero son todas esas característica que te hacen especial— Lily no estaba segura de cuál iba a hacer el siguiente movimiento de la cazadora, pero contra todo pronóstico, continuo— Me tienes perdidamente enamorada de ti y no puedo soportar esta sensación en mi pecho cada vez que te veo sonreír— intento recuperar el aliento y le brindo a Skye una de sus mejores sonrisas—Skye Parkin, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?</p><p><em>De acuerdo ahora suena y se ve como un Gryffindor, tan lleno de sí. Solo espera que su atrevimiento no haya sido en vano, ni si quiera podía expresar todas las emociones que Skye le causaba.</em> </p><p>—No sé qué es lo que pienses de mí, Claire. Pero quiero te quede algo bien claro ¡NO ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS!— exclamo Skye con nerviosismo, su mirada estaba recorriendo a las personas que estaban alrededor suyo, asustada de lo que podria pasar a continuación, gritó con agresividad— Y NO QUIERO SER TÚ NOVIA, DEJAME EN PAZ— dicho esto Skye salió a toda velocidad del gran comedor, sin darle la oportunidad a Lily de correr tras ella.</p><p><em>Increible. Eso sí que fue un espectáculo, ahora me siento la idiota más grande del mundo mágico. No la puedo culpar, yo la puse en esta situación incomoda, aunque definitivamente no esperaba eso. </em> </p><p>Orion Amari le ofreció una sonrisa de consuelo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Slytherin. Mientras que Murphy le brindaba una palmada en el hombro. En ese preciso momento escucho una risa burlona desde el otro lado de la mesa, enseguida pudo distinguir de quien se trataba. Merula Snyde, su archienemiga.</p><p>Merula estaba a punto de soltar algún comentario venenoso, pero Lily se levantó de su asiento rápidamente, no le iba a permitir a la Slytherin burlarse de ella en su cara, con el rechazo de Skye era suficiente humillación.</p><p><em>Que tonta había sido.</em> </p><p> <strong> Abril. 1989 </strong> </p><p>Su compañera rápidamente empezó a descender de los aros. Aterrizando en el campo, con cierta incertidumbre, Skye estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que tenía que decir Lily.
</p><p>—Se rumorea por el colegio que estás saliendo con un chico, ¿Eso es cierto?, ¿Desde cuándo, Skye?—las palabras fueron entrecortadas, por la acelerada respiración de la rompe maldiciones— ¿Por qué no tienes el valor de encarar tus sentimientos?—la irá de Lily le producían escalofríos a la cazadora.
</p><p>— ¿Y que si estoy saliendo con alguien? No te compete lo que haga o deje de hacer, Claire. Así que te pido que te vayas antes de que te envié una quaffle directo a tu atractiva y estúpida cara— Skye le dirigió una mirada burlona antes de darse la vuelta, para seguir con su práctica.

</p><p>—Si crees que una quaffle me va detener de decirte tus verdades, estás muy equivocada cariño, pero por si lo olvidaste hace una semana te declare mis sentimientos y me rechazaste enfrente de todo el colegio. Acepte tus deseos, pero no puedo soportar la idea de que estés saliendo con un chico. No voy a permitir que me humilles de esta forma, aclara tus malditos sentimientos.—hubo un breve silencio antes de continuar— Joder Skye. Me gustas. ¿Es tan difícil de comprender?— no estaba segura de que era lo que iba a responder Skye pero ya está cansada de toda esta basura, necesitaba respuestas. 
</p><p> Skye rápidamente desvió la mirada de los ojos acusatorios de Lily, había intentado evitar está conversación y quería evadir sus propios sentimientos. <em> ¿Qué diría su papá el famoso jugador "Ethan Parkin" que su hija saliera con alguien de su mismo sexo?, ¿Cómo la trataría la gente a su alrededor? ¿Por qué no puede ser tan valiente como Lily?, estos y otros pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza de Skye.</em> </p><p>Pero honestamente ya estaba agotada de todo este asunto. Ni siquiera podía pegar un ojo por la noche, sus pensamientos eran inquietantes y sus decisiones la estaban dejando en esta situación agotadora, <em> Es suficiente.</em> </p><p>—Esta bien, escúchame Lily. Si, yo empecé ese rumor de que estoy saliendo con un chico de Gryffindor. No podía soportar que la gente me mirara de esa forma, como si mis gustos fueran algún tipo de  crimen y tuviera que pagar por ello. — Se tomó unos segundos antes de continuar y ordenar sus pensamientos— Pero ya estoy cansada de intentar ser algo que no soy. Lo sé, se que fui una idiota al no corresponder tus sentimientos. Pero no me puedes culpar, tenía miedo. Pero quiero que sepas que también me gustas y si tú aún lo haces...— dudó y se volvió hacia Lily con cierto recelo.</p><p>—Es decir, si estás dispuesta a iniciar una relación, no te estoy obligando a nada... se que fui una idiota pero, ya no tengo miedo de lo que otras personas digan de mi. Y no puedo soportar estar lejos de ti, como amiga, como amante o lo que quieras que seamos, Lily, lo digo enserio y te pido perdón por todo el daño que te cause. — esto último lo dijo con cierta decepción, en realidad no esperaba una respuesta de parte de Lily. En su lugar esperaba un puñetazo o una serie de insultos, pero, en su lugar, encontró un pacífico silencio.</p><p>Lily se quedó en su lugar inmovilizada por la declaración de su compañera. Las palabras no salían de su garganta, y tan pronto como pudo procesar la información, le respondió </p><p>—Si, Skye Parkin. Te perdonó por ser tan testaruda. Sí, quiero ser tu maldita novia, y  gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Me importa una mierda  lo que las otras personas piensen, nos tendremos una a la otra y eso es lo único que importa, ven acá, Skye. —Lily podía sentir las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.</p><p>Lily rápidamente se acercó a su compañera y su mano fue directo a la cintura de ella. Sus miradas chocaron al instante, a pocos centímetros. Ella pudo apreciar las innumerables pecas que adornaban sus mejillas, así como sus perfectos ojos color miel que le transmitían tranquilidad. Esa mirada de la que se había enamorado hace unos meses atrás. Luego echó un vistazo a sus apetecibles labios en forma de corazón, algo era seguro.</p><p> <em> Iba a perder la cabeza por está chica. </em> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dulce sabor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Skye aún con un poco de inseguridad, tomo la iniciativa y acercó sus labios lentamente a Lily, tomándose un tiempo para deleitarse con la vista que tenía enfrente. </p>
<p>Lily al sentir los húmedos labios de Skye, se dejó llevar por sus emociones,  fue alternando su lengua lentamente dentro de la boca de su novia, era casi insoportable la tensión y las emociones contenidas que expresaban.</p>
<p>Lily apretó su agarre en la cintura de Skye y coloco una mano por su cabello castaño. La cazadora dio un paso más arriesgado y mordió el labio inferior de Lily. Un suave gemido salió de la boca de ella y profundizó el beso, perdiéndose en el sabor que habitaba en sus dulces labios. </p>
<p>Las cosas inmediatamente fueron subiendo de tono. Lily ya no tenía mucho control en sus acciones, recorrió pausadamente  sus manos por el cuerpo de su ahora novia, enfocándose en su cintura y deslizando lentamente sus manos hacia la parte trasera. Pudo sentir un leve estremecimiento de parte de Skye.</p>
<p> <em>Demonios</em>. Ella tenía que saber dónde había aprendido eso Skye, las dos podían sentir el ambiente denso, por lo que la necesidad de un poco de aire fue la causa por la que se separaron y fueron recuperando el aliento. Las chicas de Slytherin tenían las mejillas sonrojadas.</p>
<p>—Bueno— Skye bajó la mirada, estaba un poco avergonzada, hasta que recordó—Tengo que tomar un baño, ¿me esperaras en la sala común o me acompañarás?— el tono sugestivo con el que hablaba Skye, hizo que Lily alzará su ceja con entusiasmo.</p>
<p>—Creo que el asunto del baño suena mejor, conozco el lugar indicado— con eso las chicas de Slytherin, salieron con paso calmado hacia los vestidores del equipo de quidditch. Lily espero a que Skye terminara de cambiarse a su ropa diaria. </p>
<p>Inmediatamente la nueva pareja, con entusiasmo se dirigió al baño de prefectos del quinto piso, uno de los beneficios de Lily, por ser la prefecta de Slytherin. Entraron al baño con sigilo, para asegurarse de que no había nadie y Lily lanzo <em> fermaportus </em> a la entrada. Ella le envió  a Skye, una sonrisa traviesa  — ¿entonces… en qué estábamos?</p>
<p>Skye se empezó a reír descaradamente quitándose las prendas con un mínimo de cuidado</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Y con esto la pareja se perdió en un torbellino de amor y deseo, habiendo confesando y aclarando sus sentimientos, la una por la otra.</p>
<p> <em>Quién diría que <strong>Skye Parkin </strong> la prometedora cazadora del equipo de Slytherin y la rompe maldiciones <strong> Lily Clare <strong> habían empezado una relación. </strong></strong></em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong></strong>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <strong><em>No estaban seguras de cuánto iba durar, ni que retos tendrían que enfrentar. Les importaba muy poco lo que la gente pudiera pensar de su relación, y las dos acordaron que si estaban juntas en los que le preparará el futuro, todo estaría bien… ¿O no?</em>.</strong>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MUCHAS GRACIAS por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi pequeña historia❤️, pero en fin, este es el final, espero que les haya gustado y los kudos siempre son agradables. Déjenme saber que opinan, y de qué otros personajes les gustaría que escribiera.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Hola! es mi primera vez escribiendo y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me vi en la necesidad de escribir algo con Skye Parkin por que es uno de mis personajes favoritos y casi no hay fanfics acerca de ella, creo que se puede explotar su carácter y personalidad. Cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenida. Saludos xoxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>